disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-4845428-20120215103150
I got Some Probably Kick Moments For Breaking Board but couldn't upload it .Hopefully someone can. I Just Thought of it , it may not be real :) These are the Kick moments I Thought of : 1.When Kim Was About to leave For her work at the Hospital , Jack was the only person Who Answered Immediately saying '' Well Have Fun ! '' Which could be meaning He wanted her to not over worked and Just Relax . 2. When Kim said to Jack '' Well aren't you gonna say anything about my outfit ? '' Jack replied '' What Outfit ? '' Which Caused Kim To Be Angry and Upset and Say '' I'm A Candy-Striper You Freaks " as Jack Didn't Pay attention to her . 3. At The Hospital Kim tells Jack not to worry about Jerry So called Injury and Tells Him to Enter The Breaking Board Competition , which Meant She Cares About Jack and Know he puts in a lot of hard work to train for the Competition and Doesn't want him To let his efforts go to waste. 4. Kim tells Jack Not To tell Jerry about him not going to the Competition and Jack says Maybe Kim was right which means He Respected Kim's Decision. 5.Kim said she Spent 6 Hours in the hospital but She is still willing to Stop working for awhile To Talk To Jack. ( Not Sure It's a Kick Moment :) ) 6. When Jerry talked about Kim's Oh-So Refreshing Foot bath , Jack was the only one who reacted to it , ( Kinda like he's jealous of Kim Taking Care Of Jerry So well ) 7. When Jack Said To The Guys and Kim to leave Jerry , Kim Listened And Left . ( Jack Holds the door For Kim when They left The Room , Like a boyfriend would kindly do During a Date. ) 8. When they walked out of the room , Jack was in the lead and it seems as if Kim was rushing to be beside Jack .( Kinda A Kick Moment :) ) 9. Kim Stand Beside Jack when he was Talking to Phil And Rudy ( In a Wheelchair ) and they Shared A little look When Rudy Was Talking . 10. Kim Leaves Her Work Place Just to see Jack Take Part In the Competition , risking the fact that she might get Fired . 11.When they reached The Competition Venue , Kim rushes up behind Jack to Give him support as he Takes Part In the Challenge to Break as much board as possible to break The Record of 28 boards. 12. When Jack asks who Will Help him hold the Boards , Kim turns Around to Look If anyone will Maybe She was thinking of helping him Hold the Board . 13. When Jack beats the Record , Kim Was Cheering and seemed so Happy ( And She seemed to Never Felt that Happy Throughout The Episode ) 14. Kim laughed and Seemed Kinda Shy When Jack told Jerry that " Dude You gotta keep Your Gown Closed , Everyone can see the ponies on Your Underpants . " Which Meant Kim thinks Jack Has a sense Of humor Which Usually are what a girl would look for in A boyfriend . Okay, so that's all For The kick moments I thought Of , Can Someone Pls upload It :) Kick All the way , But For Me Not Leolivia ( Not A Hater , just an opinion of Mine :) )